Growing up a Winchester
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Just a little prequel to my story The Youngest Winchester. A series of short stories that follows the lives of Sam, Dean and Holly after the fire as they grow up into the hunting lives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC nor will I ever own anything besides Holly

**Chapter 1- after the fire**

It has been one month, one month since that dreadful night the Winchester children's mother was taken from them in a fire. A ten year old Dean and a six year old Sam sit on the couch in a motel room. Dean has barely said anything the past four weeks and Sam would not stop asking about Mary he knew she was gone he just didn't really understand why she was gone. John left a while ago to go talk to Missouri, whatever that meant. Dean was to out of it to care

Dean turned on the tv while he made mac n cheese to distract Sam for awhile. Holly is sleeping still thankfully, Dean hasn't even touched her let alone hold her since John made him take her out of the house with Sam during the fire,it bought back memories. Its not that Dean hates his baby sister he loves her and Sam more than anything, he would do anything for them, and it was his job to protect them. But it was too much for Dean to deal with when he's been trying so hard to forget.

Normally John was around to deal with the crying and diaper changes, but he said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow so Dean prayed she would just sleep until John got home but if only he could be so lucky. When Holly wasn't asleep all she would do is cry non stop until she exhausted herself back to sleep. No baby should ever cry that much, Its weird even at that age its like she knew someone important in her life was gone.

Dean put the food on the table.

"Sammy dinner" He called putting mac n cheese in a bowl on the table. Sam took his seat. They boys ate in silence until Sam started

"De" Sam said

"What?" He asked

"I miss her" Sam said causing Dean to get teary eyed

"Yeah me too" Dean said swallowing the lump in his throat

"Is that why Daddy's so sad" he asked

"Hurry up and eat so you can take your bath" Dean said giving Sam a look that screamed stop talking about it

After Sam was all cleaned up and put to bed Dean was exhausted as soon as he hit the mattress he heard a noise from the playpen Holly was asleep in

"God please no" Dean pleaded then as if on cue Holly started screaming

"Please stop" Dean pleaded not moving

Holly's cries woke Sam who for a six year old knew how to take care of his baby sister. He used to help Mary with her all of the time. Sam got up and ran to to the fridge his tiny feet padded on the floor. He heated up her bottle and tested it. When it was warm enough he picked her up and fed her and burped her, but she would not stop crying. She didn't need a diaper change and just had her bottle and Sam didn't know what to do, he started panicking about thirty minutes went by

"Make it stop!" Dean said

"De I don't know whats wrong she wont stop!" Sam cried

"De!" Sam yelled. Dean sat up he didn't know what Sam wanted him to do about it.

"She wont stop! You take her!" Sam yelled sounding as frustrated as a six year old could

"Sam I can't" He said

"You can its easy!" Sam yelled over his baby sisters cries "De please!" Sam cried handing Dean the baby. Dean hesitantly took her. As soon as she was in Dean's arms the crying stopped.

Holly looked up at him with her big green eyes which were glossy from tears

"Hey kiddo" Dean cooed with tears forming in his eyes as all of the memories started to flood back

"See, easy" Sam said

Holly grabbed a fistful of Deans shirt with one hand and wrapped her other hand around one of his fingers with a death grip like she was holding on for life. She curled into his chest the constant rising and falling of his breathing seemed to sooth her to sleep. Dean didn't want to let her go he just sat there holding her and looking at her with wonder. Sam had passed out next to Dean a while ago. Dean looked down at his baby sister

"I love you and Sammy, and I promise that nothing is ever gonna happen to you two ever, because i'm you're big brother and I promise you i'll always protect you" he said kissing the top of her head. A small smile spread across her lips in acknowledgement making him chuckle slightly

John Winchester had just learned the truth about everything and was headed back to the motel earlier than expected. He walked in the door to see his oldest son laying on his bed with arm around his younger brother who is curled into his side and his baby sister sleeping soundly and contently on his chest. A small smile spread across John's face and a stray tear fell down his cheek maybe for awhile they would be okay

Thanks for reading, on a quick note I will be working on this as well as the youngest winchester, these are just short stories to fill in the time in between the youngest winchester's chapters, so you the readers don't get bored and know i'm still working on both and didn't fall of the face of the earth :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Holly: 2

Dean: 12

Sam: 8

Lafayette Louisiana

It was that time of year again. Summer was over and Sam and Dean had to start school. John was relieved, the boys would be gone for eight hours and he'd have eight hours to just relax. He was worried mostly about Holly, it's like she was attached at the hip with her brothers at such a young age especially Dean. Every time Sam went somewhere without her she pouted and complained but when Dean went somewhere with out her she freaked.

John couldn't help but feel his two year old daughter's separation problem with her brothers was his fault. He left Dean in charge all of the time when he couldn't be around and Dean pretty much became the parental figure in her life, but maybe it was better than his parenting, it might be best she looks up to Dean since he can't be around much. No what was he thinking you can't drop a kid on a twelve year old besides Dean already took on Sam he didn't need to raise two kids when he was one himself. Maybe it was his fault for drilling Dean so much on taking care of Sam and Holly but he was doing his best it wasn't easy Mary died only a little over a year ago.

The alarm bought John out of his thoughts. Sam easily got up, time to wake up Dean, well this should be fun

"Dean!" John yelled he got no response, he swore it he didn't know any better he'd think the kid was in a coma

He got up and slapped Dean's feet

"Dean! Wake up!" He yelled internally laughing at how deeply his son slept and how Sam was the exact opposite.

Sam took after John, he got up and got ready on time. Dean, was like Mary it took hell to get him out of bed. It was too soon to tell but John prayed Holly would take after him and Sam although she was already showing signs of being like Dean.

"Five more minutes" Dean said rolling over and burring his face in his pillow

"Dean you're gonna be late on your first day" John said sternly

"So" Dean said. John grabbed is ankles and pulled him out of bed

Dean lay still on the floor

"Dean! Go get ready now!" He yelled

"Yessir" Dean mumbled grabbing his stuff and going to the bathroom

"I don't get it dad" Dean said walking out of the bathroom

"Whats that Dean-o" John asked

"Why do we have to go to school, you can't let us choose It's not like you need a degree for hunting, although geek boy here would happily stay in class what about me" Dean said

"Hey!" Sam yelled elbowing Dean

"Boys" John sighed it was to early for this

"Dean education is important, you can't be a truant" John explained

"But dad" Dean complained

"eat your breakfast" John said changing the subject. Dean went to go pick Holly up

"I'll get her Kiddo" John said, Dean nodded sitting at the table pouring cereal for him and Sam. The boys finished eating and left to walk to school, under any other circumstances John would drive them but the school is only about two blocks away.

"Bye boys" John said as the walked out the door

"Bye dad" they said in a miserable unison as they walked to school.

Now comes the fun part of waking up Holly and trying to explain Dean and Sam were at school

He cut an apple for her and poured some juice in a sipe cup

"Holls" he said gently nudging her shoulder. She clenched the stuffed bear Bobby gave her and rolled over

"Baby girl there's an apple waiting for you" He said she instant sat up

"Apple" she repeated grinning putting her arms in the air for John to pick her up. He placed her in her high chair and she happily started eating

She looked around the room noticing Sam and Dean weren't joining her at the table.

Oh no John thought here it comes

John looked as her big green eyes became glossy from newly forming tears

"De! S'mmy!" She cried looking around trying to get out of her seat, she jumped out of her chair and ran into the other room "De! S'mmy" she called looking around.

John picked her up and sat her on the bed and crouched down eye level with her

"Daddy where S'mmy and De go?" She asked crying

"Holly they went to school" John said

"But why?" She asked her face scrunched up in confusion, John's heart melted she looked like Mary, all of her expressions reminded her of Mary, it didn't help she was looking more like her every day

John didn't notice but his eyes started to water a little

"Daddy wats wrong?" She asked noticing his eyes

"Nothing Baby girl" he said wiping his eyes. She tilted her head in concentration before wrapping her arms around her fathers neck and kissing his cheek

"Its okay Daddy, i'm not sad anymore" she said. This made John start to get watery eyed again.

"Now what was that for kiddo?" He asked her arms still hanging around his neck

"Cause thats wat you do to make me less sad" she smiled. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head

"Daddy are you stwill sad?" She asked

"No baby girl, no" he said. "Now what does Holly want to do today?" He asked looking at her

"Park!" She shrieked happily

"Okay" John said he went to change

Her clothes

"No Daddy!I'm a big girl I can do it! De says so" she said with a look of pure determination John chuckled, more evidence she was stubborn and determined just like her mother

She managed to get her black long sleeve on and put her black and hot pink plaid flannel John got her over it.

She slipped on her elastic waisted jeans and put on her pink velcro shoes

"All done!" She yelled

"Wow good job Holls!" John said proud he then looked down and noticed her shoes on the wrong feet

"But Holls" he stopped her "shoes" he chuckled she quickly fixed them

He helped her tie up her curly blonde hair in a neat pony tail

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready" she said. The park was in walking distance, there was only a few other parents there. Holly bolted to the playground. She was good at walking/running and really coordinated for a two year old "careful Holly!" He yelled after her

"Kay Daddy!" She yelled back

John was standing nervously an man with grey hair was sitting on the bench. He noticed John's nervousness

"Sonny take a seat you're gonna burn a whole in the ground" the man said in a southern drawl making space for John on the bench

"Tom Jacobson" the man said putting out his hand

"John Winchester" John said shaking it

"She your first?" Tom asked

"No actually" John chuckled "I have a twelve year old and eight year old boy, she's my only girl" John said

"That explains it she's the baby girl of the family" the man chuckled

"Yeah, it's just me and my kids I don't worry much about my boys but it's different with her" John said

"Whats her name?" Tom asked

"Holland, Holly shes two" John answered

Tom chuckled "son calm down I have four girls all grown up now and let me give you a life lesson here. Girls are just as much bruisers as boys, they may be even tougher, but you shouldn't worry now. Just wait until the teenage years, and good luck cause she's a beautiful girl" Tom said

"Yeah" John chuckled "when those years come its gonna take every ounce of my strength not to lock her in her room"

Tom laughed "trust me that only makes them want to rebel more"

"I see Holland has met my granddaughter Lacy, she's four" Tom said

John looked over to see a little girl with chocolate brown hair and amber looking eyes

"She's adorable" John said

"Looks like they're getting along" Tom said

"Thats good, usually the only socialization she gets is with her brothers" John chuckled

"So John, how long you've been a hunter?" Tom asked out of the blue

John was shocked and immediately on alert

"Calm down i'm not a threat just what you can call a friend, now what would cause a young man like you with three kids to destroy his life" Tom asked

"How did you-?"

"You have the look, the look that you've seen things, experienced things. Takes a hunter to know a hunter" Tom said

"My wife a little more than a year ago, she was killed" John said

"Thats tough, i'm not judging you for picking this life, i'm not gonna try to talk you out if it cause you got a dammed stubborn look about you, i'm just saying if you're in town, if you ever need anything you call me" Tom said writing down his number

"Yeah" John said "thank you"

Holly and Lacy came running over

"Having fun kiddo?" John asked

"Yeah" she nodded

"Hey Lacy we should head back your moms gonna get worried" Tom said

"But pops" she cried she had a similar accent to Tom's

"We'll be around again" John said

"Okay bye Holly" Lacy said hugging her

"Bye Lacy" Holly said

Tom and John nodded at each other before walking off. John didn't know but every time He would come to town Holly and Lacy would be like partners in crime and inseparable, she just made her life time friend.

As they got back to the motel John couldn't help but think what a strange meeting.

"Ya burnt out yet kiddo" John asked

"No" she said stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest

"Okay I'll just lay on the couch myself and watch the cars all alone" John said walking over and laying on the couch. He smirked hearing the patter of Holly's feet on the floor as she ran over and curled up on his chest and fell asleep watching Dukes of Hazzard (aka the cars to Holly). John realized in that moment he's nothing with out his boys and his baby girl

Thanks for reading, I'm not really going in any age order and remember i'm taking requests so if any of you lovely readers have a brilliant idea that you would like me to incorporate you can PM me or leave it in a review


	3. Chapter 3

Dean:18

Sam:14

Holly:8

First hunt

Holly's getting ready to go on her first hunt, much to John and Dean's dismay. John wanted to wait until summer before Holly started, but her being the stubborn person she was fought them hard on it. John finally agreed but it was a strictly watch and learn case no interfering at all.

It was a vengeful spirit case, the body was in the house somewhere.

They headed out to the abandoned house and regrouped outside.

John handed Holly the shot gun

"Kiddo I still don't know if you should be doing this" John said concerned

She just shot him her determined look that reminded him of Mary

"I can do it daddy! I swear!" Holly said

"Holls, you can get hurt" Dean said, she just gave him an angry glare

"Holly Dean and Dad are right" Sam said "you can get really hurt"

"But I won't!" She yelled.

"You guys have been training me over a year now! I can do it" She said

"Okay" John sighed

"Dad" Dean said

"I can do it De!" I yelled. He just shook his head and stopped talking about it

"Okay, we split up. Sam and Dean top floor, Holly you get basement with me" John said we all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Remember Holly watch and learn" John said

"I know Daddy" she sighed rolling her eyes

"Hey! Look alive Holland! This is important!" John yelled

"Sorry" she replied quickly. He nodded leading the way to the basement, there was piles of junk everywhere. The house was stopped mid-construction so cement blocks were lying everywhere.

"Watch my back Kiddo" John said. She cocked the shot gun and nodded

He was searching while Holly was standing guard with her flashlight and shot gun.

She felt a cold breeze pass her.

"Okay, I got the bones" John said pouring salt and kerosene on them.

Holly turned around to see the ghost of a twelve year old boy who was murdered in the house and dumped in the basement. She fired the gun but not before the spirit threw her. She landed on a pile of ruble and her side hit a cement block. She heard a distinct crack

"Ah!" She cried

"Holly!" John yelled running over. The spirit showed up and threw John across the room she saw the lighter on the floor she jumped to her feet running over and flicking the lighter. She was struggling

"C'mon" she cried. It finally lit and she tossed it on the bones finishing the job.

John got up and walked over putting a hand on her shoulder. He assumed she was okay because she was able to get back up and toss the lighter

"Good Job kiddo" John said. Sam and Dean came running down the stairs

"You finished it?" Dean asked

"Actually Holly did" Dad said.

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dad replied with a proud smirk, thats all Holly wanted to see

"Well good job" Dean said. They headed back to the motel. John went to his room and packed up leaving for another hunt already. He was having us stay back.

Holly went back to Sam and Dean's room. John let the kids start having their own room since Dean was 18 now.

John said his goodbyes and he would be back soon. Holly went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She lifted her shirt over her head and winced. There was already bruising she must've cracked a few ribs.

"Oh no" she said to herself. There is no way she could tell the boys about this. She could hear it now, we told you so.

This was going to be a hard one to hide. She slipped on a longsleeve tee shirt she stole from Sam it went past her knees, it was like a blanket on her. She put her pj pants on and walked out.

Four days have passed and she was doing a good job at hiding it. The boys didn't even suspect it.

Sam was out in town and it was just Holly and Dean in the motel room now. She passed out on the couch in an awkward position. Dean we t to pick her up and put her in the bed.

As soon as he picked her up she woke up and let out a yelp

He quickly put her down

"Holly! Hey whats wrong" he asked becoming suspicious

Her eyes teared up from the pain, he put pressure right on the worst part

"Nothing" she said

"Holly" he warned

"I said nothing De! I'm fine" she cried

He just pinned her down

"De!" She yelled fighting him

He lifted her shirt to her ribs and saw all of the bruising. She quickly pulled her shirt back down

"Did it happen on the hunt?" Dean asked in a serious tone

She remained silent

"Holland!" He yelled she flinched at the use of her full name

"Yes" she cried

"God dammit Holly!" Dean yelled

"We told you you were going to get hurt! Why the hell didn't you say anything!" He yelled. She tried to stop crying

"This is important! If you get hurt you have to tell us!" Dean yelled

"I'm sorry" she said

"Well sorry isn't going to change anything" he said in a serious tone

"Dean, please don't tell dad" She pleaded

"What?" He asked still pissed off

"Please De, don't tell him" she cried with a look of desperation. Dean knew that look, and he hated that look. He knew that she just wanted John to be proud and she felt like she let him down.

"Okay" he sighed

"Thanks" she said

"Kiddo next time you get hurt you have to tell me, I won't tell Dad this time and there better not be a next time" Dean warned

She nodded wiping her eyes

"Okay c'mon" Dean said he made her go lay down in bed. He handed her some pain killers and a frozen bag of Peas.

She dozed off and Dean put the makeshift ice pack back into the freezer.

He sighed sitting on the couch. Thinking about what he was gonna do, she was just like him.

Oh no she's gonna be trouble when she gets older. He thought in horror


	4. Chapter 4

Sam:18

Holly:11

Dean:22

I dreaded this moment. I slowly walked to the impala, dad was waiting he looked pissed. Earlier today my english teacher yelled at me for not having the assignment done, but I didn't even go to the school she assigned it. I should have just shut up but my attitude got the when better of me, lets just say some words were said, which she was shocked were in my vocabulary. They called dad to come get me, I'm already regretting every word.

I slowly got in the car, I didn't say a single word. I felt dad looking at me but I didn't dare make eye contact.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dad asked. I remained silent

"Holland! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dad yelled. I felt tears pool in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and turned in my seat to face him

"When I ask you a question you answer me!" Dad yelled.

"I'm not sorry she deserved it" I answered.

" yeah well you're going to be sorry you're cleaning all the weapons for a month" dad said

I bit my tongue knowing if I add anything else it would just escalate, so for now I'll just accept the punishment it's not the worst we've had

Not another word was said the entire ride back to the motel. Walked in the room Sam was in his room and Dean was at the store

"Better get to work" dad said handing me the weapons duffle. I didn't object, I sat at the kitchen table and started my punishment.

Twenty minutes later Sam came walking out and handed dad a paper. I glanced over and saw the Stanford stamp at the top. Oh no, ever since sam graduated he's been constantly fighting with dad about college.

"What the hell is this?" Dad askes

"Exactly what it looks like" Sam answered

"Sam we've been over this" dad sighed

"No, you know what! Most people are happy when their kids score a full ride ro Stanford!" Sam yelled as Dean walked in placing the bags on the table

Dad and Sam didn't even notice Dean walk in

"Sam your place is here you're not going!" Dad yelled.

"Holly go to your room, now" Dean said. I complied

I heard the three of them fighting. All of it just sounded like loud noise until one distinct thing stood out.

"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back!" I heard dad yell, thats all it took for me ro go running out the door after Sam, ignoring Dean's shouts after me. Sam can't leave, he's who I talk to when there's no one else. I can't talk to Dean oe dad the way I can with Sam. He can't leave, I need him.

"Sam!" I yelled after him with tears in my eyes

"Sammy! Please don't go! You can't leave me! Sammy please!" I yelled after him in hysterics Dean grabbed me around the waist and started dragging me back towards the room

Sam just turned around "watch me" he stated emotionless. Dean shot him a look and sam walked off

"Holly" Dean said. I tore from his grip and ran to my room slamming the door.

I just curled up on my bed and cried until my body couldn't produce tears anymore.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door before it slowly opened.

"Holly" dad said "There's food for you in the kitchen" he said, I nodded not feeling much like talking or eating

A few weeks passed. I just pretended Sam was locked in his room reading or something, its the only reason I've been functioning lately.

It felt like everything was back to normal.

Me, Dean and Dad are eating, dad's being extremely nice which means bad news

"We're uh-heading out tonight. We have a case a few towns over" dad suddenly said. I knew it

I wanted to scream at him, not without Sam! But I know it'll only make things worse. I went to my room and started to pack my bag, dad walked in and sat on the bed

"Whats up?" I asked

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay, I know this is hard-" he started. But I cut him off

"Daddy, I'm fine" I insisted. He nodded getting up

"Be out in five" he said walking out. We got to the town the next day. Apparently it was a demon case, fantastic...stupid demons

We got our room in a motel but we were waiting until night to head to where the demons were supposedly staying. Dad was prepareing everything we need while me and Dean were on the couch.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab a soda" I said

"Okay" dad said as I left the room. I put my money in the machine, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched

I turned away, when I turned back around I saw a black cloud of smoke. It forced itself into my body. For a moment everything went black.

I stood up, I was conscious but I had no control over my movements. I'm being possessed.

Get out of me! I yelled trying my hardest to fight, only to get a chuckle in response from the demon. I walked into the room.

"Where's your soda kiddo?" Dad asked.

"Changed my mind" I shrugged. Dean looked at me strangely.

Dean! Dad! I screamed out on the inside c'mon please! I said fighting hard

"Ready to head out out tonight?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I remarked a little too cheerful. C'mon guys! Its not me! I said

I walked over to grab the remote off the table, the demon used my left hand. Dean immediately grabved my arm

"What" I asked, Dean!

"Christo" he said. My eyes went black

Dad threw holy water on me, it hurt like a bitch

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Holly's gone" it laughed. Dad threw more holy water on me as Dean tied me to the chair.

"Oh John John John" the demon laughed "your baby girl has some major issues with you" it stated stop! I screamed on the inside,

"Shut up, you don't get to talk" Dean said

"How could you give up so easily, how could you give up on Sam? You know you're the one who taught her family is everything, and yet your giving up on yours" the demon said shut up! I screamed

"Thats enough" dad said

"You know you really let her down" the demon said "she's all alone now, sam was the only one who understands"

Dean started the exorcism. I don't remember much from that point on. I came to on the couch in our room.

Dad was at the table and I didn't see Dean any where.

"Holly" he said noticeing I was awake. He walked over and sat on on the coffee table in front of me

"So what do you remeber" dad asked

"Uh- I was possessed, not fun" I recalled. I actually remeber everything

"Holls...the demon said somethings" dad said

"Yeah I was possessed" I tried to avoid this

"Holly this is your chance to tell me, is that how you really feel?" He asked i nodded feeling tears flow down my cheeks, he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head

"I'm never giving up on this family" he said

Thanks for reading :) and thanks to Ladysunshine6 for the request


End file.
